Flo Yo the Explorer
Cast *Dora - Flo Yo (GoNoodle) *Boots - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Russia - Pumbaa Jr (Timon And Pumbaa) *Benny - Thomas the Tank Engine *Isa - Peppa (BATIM) *Tico - Dodger (Oliver And Company) *Backpack - Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Map - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Senor Toucan - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) *Big Red Chicken - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Grumpy Old Troll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Diego - Tangy Bodangy (GoNoodle) *Baby Jaguar - Young Kaa (The Jungle Cubs) *Alicia - Squeaky Laroo (GoNoodle) *Leon - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Daisy - Om Petalhead (GoNoodle) *Little Star - Flappy Tuckler (GoNoodle) *Pablo - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Baby Blue Bird - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Val the Octopus - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Perrito - Hamtaro *Elena - Penny Gee (GoNoodle) *Camilie - Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) *Silly Mail Bird That Stoled Map - Hyp , Nod and Mutt (Sharing the Role) (The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving) *Yuki - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Coqui - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Noisy Star - Lily (BATIM) *Little Lamb - Penny (Dalmatian) (101 Dalmatians) *Miguel - Blob Ross (GoNoodle) *Al - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Inky - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Flinky - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Plinky - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Baby Red Fish - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *King Lion - Robin Hood *Queen Lioness - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Hip Hop Bunny - Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) Gallery Flo_Yo_Level_3.png|Flo Yo as Dora 9d497a20dd44ea1f2c9d7b6c8a40e9d4--peanuts-characters-schulz.jpg|Linus Van Pelt as Boots Pumbaa Jr.png|Pumbaa Jr as Russia Head-OnThomasPromo.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Benny Peppa.png|Peppa as Isa Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Tico Dr flurry veggietales.jpg Jimmy Gourd (The End of Silliness?).jpg Wheezie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Wheezie as Backpack Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Map Thunderbolt clipart.jpg|Thunderbolt as Senor Toucan Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Big Red Chicken Rabbit in My Friends Tigger and Pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Grumpy Old Troll Tangy Bodangy MAX!.png|Tangy Bodangy as Diego Kaa-jungle-cubs-1.43.jpg|Young Kaa as Baby Jaguar Om Petalhead.jpg|Om Petalhead as Alicia Flappy Tuckler.jpg|Flappy Tuckler as Little Star Bugs Bunny.svg.png|Bugs Bunny as Pablo Rolly Pups PLA.jpg|Rolly as Baby Blue Bird Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Val the Octopus Hamtaro in Hamtaro.jpg|Hamtaro as Perrito Penny Gee.png|Penny Gee as Elena Marina pebble penguin.jpg|Marina as Camilie Hyp.jpg|Hyp, Nod.jpg|Nod Mutt.jpg|And Mutt as Silly Mail Bird That Stoled Map Paz the Penguin.jpg|Paz the Penguin as Wizzle Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Cadpig as Yuki Plucky5.jpg|Plucky Duck as Coqui Lily as Linny.png|Lily as Noisy Star Uk 101-dalmations chi penny r f7711c4b.jpeg|Penny (Dalmatian) as Little Lamb Blob Ross.png|Blob Ross as Miguel Junior.png|Junior Asparagus as Al trfm-VGT_BOB_03_CMYK (1).jpg|Bob the Tomato as Inky Larry_2014_vtith.png|Larry the Cucumber as Flinky Petunia Rhubarb in VeggieTales in the House.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Plinky Patch.png|Patch as Baby Red Fish Robin-hood.png|Robin Hood as King Lion Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Queen Lionesses pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.jpg|Hubie as Hip Hop Bunny Laura sidebar (1).jpg|Laura Carrot as Dinky Mr-Donkey-shrek-movie.jpg Buck strong.png Seasons *The Galloping Horse *Lost and Found *Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Dogs *Big River *Berry Hunt *Paz Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Tammy *Patch Out of Dog House *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Flo Yo Saves the Prince *El Coquí *The Chocolate Lion *Dr. Flurry's Favorite Things *Te Amo *Bugs' Flute *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *To The Treehouse *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, Dodger! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *James the Red Train *Lost Tigger *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for Mr. Nezzer *Doctor Flo Yo *Khan, the Pony Express *Pongo, the Circus Dalmatian *The Big Piñata *Shere Khan the crazy Tiger *Super Tigger *A Letter for Dr. Flurry *To the Monkey Bars *Flo Yo, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! *Flo Yo Had a Little Dalmatian *Stuck Truck *Louder *Linus Van Pelt *The Big Potato *Journey to the Veggie Planet *The Lost City *Meet Tangy Bodangy! *Save the Hamsters *¡Por Favor! *Baby Snake *Linus' Special Day *To the South Pole *Flo Yo Saves the Basketball Game *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Linus' Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Linus *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *Big Sister Flo Yo *Super Hamsters *Catch the Hamsters Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof